gosuversefandomcom-20200214-history
Yang Jeonghak
Yang Jeonghak (양 정학, Yang Jeonghag) is a captain in the Baekma Valley.Chapter 19 For those familiar with the Baekma Valley, he is known by the epithet "The Phantom Visitor" (환영객, "Hwan-yeong-gaeg").Chapter 22 Despite Jin Garyeong being the current Lady of the Valley, he stays loyal to its previous Lady, Garyeong's mother.Chapter 33 Appearance & Personality Yang Jeonghak is a discerning gentleman with black hair that he ties into the traditional top-knot, pale blue eyes and a thin black moustache. He is almost always seen wearing his dark attire. Jeonghak is a very sly and cunning man, able to manipulate events and other people with both his words and actions. He is also very intuitive, able to read situations well. Above all, he is a loyal man, following the orders of his former boss despite her no longer being in charge of the Baekma Valley. Image Gallery History Yang Jeonghak was once a member of the Heavenly Destruction Sect that was led by the Supreme Overlord. After the sect's collapse, he was saved by the former Lady of the Valley; Jeonghak later joined and served as her right-hand since then. Plot Soh Jinhong, the Rosy-Cheeked Sword Fiend He and Hwang Gyu arrived at Soh Jinhong's home, inviting the boy to the Baekma Valley but he rudely refused. Leaving him some food, Jeonghak told Jinhong they would be back later. A few days later, they returned and asked if Jinhong had come to a decision. Jinhong asked if they even knew what he wanted and Jeonghak struck home with his words while also revealing a little of what he knew about Jinhong's mysterious steward. Jeonghak then told Jinhong that they wouldn't be back again and for him to come when he was ready. As they left, he added that Jinhong should be careful reaching the Valley as a "monster" was searching for him and he was not a person he could handle. Later, Jeonghak observed the fight between Soh Jinhong and Gang Ryong, alongside Hwang Gyu. Critiquing the two of them, he continued watching until Gang finally subdued Jinhong. Hwang Gyu asked if they were just going to leave Jinhong and Jeonghak replied that it would be his own fault if he got arrested or killed. Some time later, at the Baekma Valley, Yang Jeonghak discussed matters at hand with Lady of the Valley, Jin Garyeong. She then asked him of his opinion on whether Gang Ryong was a good successor to the Supreme Overlord and he replied that he was a disappointment. Saying it was a shame, Garyeong mused that Gang would soon be put in a situation that would reveal his true colours. The Baekma Valley As Gha Woobok returned home, Jeonghak appeared and told him that the Lady of the Valley was after his head. Using underhanded tactics to sway him, Woobok allowed himself to be captured, and they took him back to the Valley. Feeling what seemed to be an earthquake, Jeonghak looked on while Jin Garyeong told them to sort it out. A little later, he was surprised to see Woobok walk in. Explaining his methods in bringing Woobok to the Valley, angering Garyeong, Jeonghak and Woobok had a brief scuffle that was diffused when Garyeong flared her ki in irritation. Garyeong then told Jeonghak he'd better explain the situation later, which he obediently agreed to. As she then asked who it was that was attacking the Baekma Valley, Jeonghak looked on. Following Jin Garyeong outside, they all suddenly felt the after-shocks of a mighty collision of powerful techniques. Jeonghak came to the scene of the battle, confirming that Dang Gan was still alive, but was suddenly pressed down by the weight of Gang's exerted ki aura. After Gang saw that Woobok was okay, he relaxed his ki aura, allowing Jeonghak time to breathe. In the evening, in Jin Garyeong's quarters, she sternly stated to Yang Jeonghak that he'd better explain all the occurrences of the day or his life would be forfeit. Revealing that he had intentionally caused Gang Ryong to attack the Baekma Valley under the orders of the former Lady of the Valley, Jin Garyeong's exasperation turned into shock; Jeonghak then revealed Garyeong's mother's intentions for inciting Gang Ryong, which further exasperated her. He and Garyeong then discussed Gang Ryong before she asked if " " was one of "them", with Jeonghak confirming it to be so before adding that only Gha Woobok could ascertain it. Some time after the events at the Baekma Valley, Jeonghak met with Gha Woobok and they discussed the recent event that had occurred at the Valley. Jeonghak mentioned their proposal to Woobok but the latter said that he wouldn't carry out the request, though he would listen to what Jeonghak told him before he made a decision. At night, outside Gha Woobok's home, Jeonghak met up with the man with the two walking off together, readying for a mission. Powers & Abilities Jang Yeonghak is a capable and proficient martial artist, befitting of his position as captain and his former ties to the Heavenly Destruction Sect. He utilises small tantō to take on opponents, as seen during his brief confrontation with Gha Woobok.Chapter 27Chapter 28 Yang's Illusion technique1.png|Jeonghak making Jinhong see triple Yang's Transformation Illusion technique1.png|Jeonghak preparing another illusion... Yang's Transformation Illusion technique2.png|...to trick Jinhong into seeing... Yang's Transformation Illusion technique3.png|...the man who brought him up Yang Jeonghak's blades (1).png|Yang Jeonghak's blades Yang Jeonghak's blades (2).png Illusion Casting: Yang Jeonghak is a very capable illusionist. The first demonstration of this skill was the creation of two doppelgangers besides himself in front of Soh Jinhong, where he fooled the boy into believing that there were three of himself, although he stated this was a rather simple illusion.Chapter 25 Later, when confronting Gha Woobok, he managed to erect, what he called, an illusion wall, which managed to pin the man under two layers of illusion: the first was Gha Woobok believing he had killed Yang Jeonghak, the second was the former believing his arm had been cut off. This skill is implied to be difficult to break, given Yang Jeonghak's surprise at Jin Garyeong being capable of doing so. Quotes *(To Gha Woobok) "If you're retired, you should keep your head down and live quietly until you die." Alternate Translations *Hallucinator Yang Hak (LINE) References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Gosu (The Master)